La Rose Blanche et le Saphir Ténébreux
by Miss ChocoFrog
Summary: Aïe. Merde, putain qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ... c'est quoi ce... BLANC !  Y EN A PARTOUT ! aaah... oh, c'est qui ce grand brun sexy là ? MMmh... Ou quand Katena et Suzune débarquent au Seireitei, ça fait des étincelles !


Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! Ici Miss Chocofrog et Bienvenue dans ma fiiiic !

Voici ma première fic, racontant l'histoire de deux jeunes femmes un p'tit spéciales (mais très gentilles ne vous inquiétez pas ^^) totalement inconnues à la guerre se déroulant à la Soul Society mais qui vont finalement se retrouver au coeur de celle-ci. Cette fic est tout d'abord une fic drôle, et je compte y recenser plusieurs de mes propres délires à l'intérieur (ça promet ), ensuite bien sûr, il y a une véritable histoire derrière, et j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira.

Bon, avant de vous laisser lire mon premier chapitre, j'aimerai ajouter une dernière chose. L'histoire ne suit pas du tout le manga, elle dérive parfois l'UA voir carrément des fois. Donc ne vous inquiétez, de toute façon s'il y a du spoil je vous préviendrai.

Oh ! Dernière chose. Je change souvent de point de vue dans ma fic, donc si ça perturbe certaines personne faites le moi savoir et j'essayerai de me raisonner (;)), sinon, j'ai fait un petit code pour mieux comprendre :

- Lorsqu'il y a _**Normal**_ juste avant, cela veut dire que le POV est normal

- Lorsqu'il y a _**nom d'un personnage**_ cela veut dire que c'est un POV du personnage nommé précédemment

Et voici également les codes pour les pensées et tout ça :

- _italique_ = pens-

Oh puis en fait non, je vous le dirai pas, à vous de deviner ^^. Tiens je sais ! On va faire un jeu, le premier qui me trouve ce que signifient :

- l'italique

- le gras italique

- et le gras normal

gagne un résumé et peut-être un extrait du chapitre suivant !

Sur ce, et bien bonne lecture chers amis !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : Rencontre, ou le jeu du Saphir<span>

Venise, Italie

Suzune se baladait gaiement dans les étroites ruelles en faisant voler ses courts cheveux dorés. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle déboucha sur une grande place où se tenait un marché coloré. Elle s'amusait à s'imprégner de toute les senteurs qui l'environnaient tout en posant son joli regard argent sur les beaux tissus qui se présentaient à elle, les étonnants et exotiques fruits et légumes, les appétissants petits poissons colorés. Et parfois même elle s'arrêtait pour regarder les jeunes hommes passant et admirant ses fines jambes halées dénudées dans sa courte et légère robe blanche.

Arrivée, devant un marchand de bonbons et de sucreries en tout genre embaumant la canelle et la vanille. Elle s'arrêta pour contempler l'étalage, d'un oeil émerveillé et enfantin.

L'homme ayant surpris les regards avides de sa visiteuse, sourit et la salua.

- Bonjour ma p'tit dame, 'seriez pas intéresser par un un ou deux d'mes caramels ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et leva la tête, dévoilant de magnifiques iris argent sertis de reflets mauves, puis sourit à nouveau et déclina poliment son offre. Cependant, elle baissa à nouveau son regard sur l'étalage, qui semblait se poser plus particulièrement sur celui des bonbons à sucer. Le vendeur rit doucement.

- Z'êtes sûre mam'zelle ? P't'être que vous seriez plus intéressée par une de mes sucettes ! Tenez, celle-là est à la fraise des bois. Fit-il en sortant une sucette rouge écarlate du stand.

Il tendit la sucrerie à son interlocutrice qui semblait absolument absorbée dans sa contemplation. Puis elle leva son regard désolé vers l'italien.

- Je dois dire que cette sucette m'a l'air délicieuse, mais je suis navrée, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Et sur ces mots elle recula d'un pas et s'apprêta à partir.

- Mais attendez, voyons ! Prenez là vous dis-je, je vous l'offre.

- Oh mais jamais je n'accepterai...

- Comment cela ? Bien sûr que si ! Tenez, un cadeau d'adieu, le marché remballe ce soir.

Puis sans un mot, la petite blondinette s'empara de l'objet convoité tout en remerciant son bienfaiteur du regard, puis elle partit sans un mot, avec toute la gratitude du monde dans ses yeux. Le vieil homme lui sourit. Puis elle disparut de son chant de vision.

Quelques pas plus loin, Suzune déballa l'emballage de sa sucrerie qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle et porta le bonbon écarlate jusqu'à sa bouche, son sourire toujours accroché à son fin visage.

Puis soudain, elle s'immobilisa au milieu de l'allée - s'attirant la foudre des passants au passage – tout sourire et toute expression ayant déserté son visage. Puis une dizaine de secondes plus tard, son regard vide et sans lumière se réanima soudainement. L'absence d'expressions avait maintenant laissé place à un sentiment de peur. Semblant complètement déboussolée, la jeune femme se mit à courir et disparue dans la foule qui se pressait sur la minuscule place italienne.

_**Normal**_

_Puréééé. J'en reviens pas que Yamamoto me réveille à trois heure du matin pour quelques hollows._

_**Rhaaa, tu n'as pas fini de râler Luky ? Ce vieil homme doit se sentir si seul…**_

_Seul ou pas il n'aurait pas dû ! Voilà._

_**Tu es puéril parfois Luky.**_

Le capitaine Akai Honoo soupira pour la énième fois. Son zanpakuto l'agaçait sérieusement. Il secoua la tête, et se concentra sur la mission. Il vérifia que tous ses hommes le suivaient bien derrière lui, et accéléra un petit peu.

_Plus vite la mission sera bouclée, plus vite je pourrai me recoucher._

Il enchaîna shunpo sur shunpo ainsi durant cinq minutes encore puis enfin arriva sur la petite place _(paumée je précise)_ où devaient se trouver les hollows.

_Devaient._

Il n'y avait personne. Pas une présence maléfique ou même un stupide humain dans les parages. Luka Akai Honoo soupira de dépit tandis que les 12 guerriers qu'il avait choisi arrivaient. Le capitaine fit le tour des lieux. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Bon, on dirait bien que nous pouvons rentrer, les hollows sont sans doute repartis au Hueco Mundo, je ne sens aucune présence à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la place, une brèche noire et infinie apparue au milieu de celle-ci. Une silhouette s'en détachait. Luka plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit.

_**Normal**_

La lune brillait de mille feux dans le ciel étoilé. Elle était presque ronde, dans quelques jours, ce serait la pleine lune.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

_Inspiration_.

Le vent caressa presque tendrement, la cime des arbres, faisant doucement bruisser les feuilles entre elles.

_Expiration_.

À quelques ruelles de là, un chat se mouvait furtivement sur la terre battue du sentier, ses coussinets soulevant avec élégance des particules de terre du sentier. Il prit son élan, ses muscles se tendirent, impulsion. Il atterrit avec grâce et souplesse sur le toit d'une maison, voulant sûrement lui aussi admirer le ciel.

_Inspiration._

Plus loin, dans une fontaine au milieu d'une place entourée de hautes habitations, se trouvait une petit carpe. Elle tournait en rond doucement, comme un être acculé mais résigné, conscient de son sort. Soudainement, elle sauta hors de l'eau et retomba dedans un dixième de seconde plus tard dans un petit plouf sonore. Puis elle continua ses rondes. _Expiration._

Plus loin encore, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Au coin du feu, une fillette dormait paisiblement sur un fauteuil. La pièce était petite et démeublée, mais rendue agréable et chaleureuse par la lueur produite par le feu de cheminée. Les flammes continuaient de crépiter doucement, au gré de la nuit.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et admira la lune.

Puis elle sentit quelque chose. Un bruit, une odeur, une sensation. Elle disparut du toit sur lequel elle s'était posée.

_**Normal**  
><em>

_Un Vasto Lorde._

Il sentit immédiatement la peur assaillir ses hommes.

- Reculez ! Cria le capitaine à ses troupes.

Puis sa surprise passé, coupant court aux protestations qui lui parvenaient, il fondit sur son adversaire, dégainant son zanpakuto avec rage.

Devant son adversaire, le hollow émit un rire bruyant et effrayant. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le shinigami ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attaqua.

Le Vasto Lorde paraît tous ses assauts avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus ainsi, Luka recula vivement et invoqua son shikai.

- Relève-toi et fais crépiter tes braises, Kagayaku hayabusa !

_A toi de jouer maintenant Haya._

_**Allons-y.**_

Un énorme fracas retentit. Le reiatsu du capitaine augmenta. Dans sa main, le long sabre en argent gravé de plumes d'or prit feu. Le feu s'empara du bras de son détenteur pour finalement l'entourer tout entier. Puis il y eut une explosion.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des shinigamis présents, leur capitaine surgit du nuage de cendres qui s'était à présent formé. Son sabre avait disparu, mais dans son dos étaient apparues deux grandes ailes en feu. Sous les flammes qui crépitaient on pouvait apercevoir les longues plumes ornant ses ailes. Les même qui étaient gravées sur le katana.

Mais son shikai ne s'arrêtait pas là. Non, à sa main gauche, cinq fines lames en or accrochées à ses doigts d'une longueur de cinq centimètres chacune étaient apparues, formant ensemble des serres acérées et redoutables. Sous sa nouvelle forme, le capitaine fit face à son adversaire. Puis ils passèrent à l'attaque.

_**Normal**_

Les talons d'Ulquiorra claquaient vivement contre le carrelage blanc et froid du manoir. Arrivé devant les grandes et lourdes portes de la salle du trône, il s'annonça et entra.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître ?

Aizen Sosuke regarda le quatro.

- As-tu remplis ta mission ?

- Oui Maître.

- Bien.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur l'immense salle blanche. Aizen sourit froidement.

- Et elle ?

Le quatro resta de marbre, le visage impassible.

- Elle est en route, Maître.

Le sourire du renégat s'élargit.

- Bien. Tu peux te retirer. Et n'oublie pas de venir me prévenir lorsqu'elle sera arrivée.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et se retira. Aizen jubila, il serait bientôt temps.

_**Normal**  
><em>

_Merde._

Il avait mal. Il se redressa un petit peu et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui.

La plupart de ses hommes étaient à terre, ou alors étaient trop épuisés pour continuer le combat.

Il serra les dents. Il se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Le hollow l'avait gravement blessé à l'estomac alors que lui n'avait réussi qu'à lui causer de petites brûlures.

_Je n'ai plus la force, je vais mourir ici._

_**Luka? Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! J'ai besoin de toi, et tu as besoin de moi, alors ensemble on l'aura ce p'tit con !**_

Le shinigami sourit à l'entente de la tirade de son zanpakuto. Mais il n'était as dupe pour autant, même en donnant le maximum, il n'arriverait pas à le battre. Il soupira.

Mais il devait le faire, il devait continuer à se battre.

Alors lentement, le capitaine de la cinquième division se releva et fit façe à son opposant.

Le hollow à l'allure humaine lui servit un sourire meurtrier tandis qu'il affutait les deux lames qu'il avait en prolongement de ses bras. Et sans un bruit alors, le dieu de la mort chargea son adversaire.

Il lui assena plusieurs coups avec son katana, que le hollow évita sans peine. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, Luka changea de tactique et utilisa le kido.

Mais même en puisant dans ses réserves d'énergie, le jeune capitaine n'avait pas la force de vaincre son adversaire. C'est ainsi qu'après un énième bakudo lancé, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux.

Puis brusquement, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et se retrouva nez à nez avec le vastrode. Celui-ci lui adressa à nouveau un sourire carnassier et le projeta avec force dans un mur à un dizaine de mètres.

_Et voilà, c'est la fin._

Alors qu'il sentait son esprit sombré dans le néant, un mouvement attira son attention sur sa gauche. Il voulut se relever, mais il s'écroula sur le sol. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Il essaya de se dégager, mais à se moment là, un flot de reiatsu se déversa dans son corps et se concentra sur ses blessures. Il sentit la douleur refluer petit à petit et un bien fou s'empara de lui. Son bienfaiteur le retourna, et le shinigami put enfin voir son visage. Enfin plutôt, _sa bienfaitrice._ En effet, au dessus de lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde à l'air concentré. Ne pouvant à peine bougé, le shinigami décida alors de se concentrer sur le reiatsu du nouvel arrivant.

_!_

_Une humaine !_

Il n'en revenait pas, une humaine était entrain de le soigner avec des techniques qui ressemblaient fortement à des techniques de shinigamis.

Sous son regard étonné, la jeune femme sourit.

- Ca va mieux ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous relever ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et tempérée.

- Je... Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « ATTENTION ! »

Mais elle avait sentit la menace, et la lame siffla dans le vide, à quelques centimètre de son propre corps, à l'endroit même où se trouvait l'humaine une demi-seconde au paravent. Il était stupéfait, la rapidité de l'action avait été réellement impressionnante. Puis tout à coup, il sentit le reiatsu de la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, réapparaître soudainement trois mètre derrière le monstre. Le Vasto Lorde, l'ayant sentit lui aussi, se retourna brusquement et chargea sur la blonde. Mais à nouveau, son reiatsu se volatilisa pour reparaître juste à côte de lui. Mais cette fois, le Menos avait anticipé, et la jeune femme ne put éviter le coup de poing qui la percuta au ventre de plein fouet. Le corps de son sauveur s'écrasa telle une poupée de chiffon contre le mur d'une maison.

A la vue de ce drame, Luka commença à se relever mais fut immédiatement interrompu par la lame du vastrode qu'il plaqua contre la gorge du dieu de la mort, qui se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Le hollow rit.

- Petite âme faible, maintenant je vais pouvoir te manger, toi ainsi que tous tes petits amis.

Luka soupira. Pathétique. Comme réplique qui tue, tu repasseras, pensa-t-il. Il soupira à nouveau. Il allait crever là comme ça et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de commenter sarcastiquement la scène.

Le hollow souleva lentement son bras au dessus du corps de son adversaire. Le capitaine de la 5ème division plongea son regard dans celui de l'infâme monstre se tenant au dessus de lui, attendant la mort avec humilité.

Puis une chose incroyable se produisit. Au moment même où la lame s'abaissa, le jeune homme s'attendait à ressentir une horrible douleur, à entendre gicler son sang, à sentir sa vue se troubler. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva, à la place retentit un bruit d'acier, comme deux armes qui s'entrechoquent. Et sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas la lame du hollow rouge de son sang qu'il voyait, non. Au dessus de lui se trouvait une jeune femme coiffée de longs cheveux noirs et tenant un katana noir lui aussi, retenant la lame de Vastrode.

Le jeune capitaine écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et ce n'était pas fini. La mystérieuse brune écarta brusquement le hollow qui recula de quelques mètres. Soudain, la jeune femme libéra un reiatsu d'une puissance foudroyante. Il grinça des dents sous sa force. La douleur de ses blessures se raviva. Sa vue devint à nouveau trouble. Il ne percevait plus que des bribes du combat, qui semblait absolument acharné.

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_**K**_

**Trancher. Feinter. Découper. Mordre. Sang. Tuer. Mort.**

_**Suzune**_

_J'ai mal. Je touche mon crâne, je vais sûrement avoir une bosse. Je suis complètement sonnée. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est quoi ce massacre ? Qu'est-ce que j-... Oh mais ça me reviens ! Je suis venue chercher Katena mais quand je suis arrivée elle était pas là et puis y avait ce mec hyper sexy en p'tits morceaux là. Et puis après y a le gros monstre qui a voulu me frapper, et j'ai esquivé et... le noir. Ou le blanc, tout dépend du point de vue, personnellement pour moi c'est plus le blanc m'enfin..._

_**Su. Regarde.**_

_... KATENA !_

Je cours vers Katena qui venait de tuer ce putain de hollow. Mais au dernier moment, le monstre l'a transpercé de part en part avec son bras-épée.

_Oh faite que se soit pas ce que je crois..._

_Oh non._

Kat est très gravement blessé, mes soupçons étaient fondés, la lame du pas beau était en argent. Heureusement, la blessure se situe juste sous le coup, son coeur est intact, donc il n'y a pas de danger. Mais elle souffre énormément.

_Allez au boulot._

Je pose mes mains sur sa blessure et commence à faire affluer mon reiatsu vers elles, et une lumière violette commence à pointer au bout de mes doigts.

Soudain, je sens des reiatsu s'animer, je lève la tête et remarque que plusieurs des mecs par terre son en train de se réveiller.

_Oh !_

Celui que j'ai soigné tout à l'heure aussi s'est réveillé, il vient vers nous, il est encore blessé, je m'occuperai de lui juste après Katena.

_Si je n'épuise pas toutes mes forces avant._

_**Luka**_

_Aïe._

C'est tout ce que je pus dire ou penser au moment où je me réveillai. Mon torse et mon bras me font horriblement souffrir. Soudain, je remarque une personne au milieu de la place. Non deux. L'autre est allongée et son reiatsu est extrêmement faible. Je m'approche donc des deux inconnus et reconnaît la jolie blonde qui m'a soignée. Elle est d'ailleurs justement en train de soigner la personne qui est allongée...

_**Regarde Luka ! C'est la femme aux cheveux bruns qui t'as sauvé ! Elle semble gravement blessée.**_

Je suis juste à côté de la petite blonde, qui est absorbée de son travail. Je vois enfin mon deuxième sauveur de la soirée, ou de la matinée, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est.

_Waou._

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi était absolument magnifique. Elle était d'une beauté à faire saigner du nez Byakuya Kuchiki lui même ! Son visage était fin et pâle, ses cheveux longs, ondulés et d'un noir de jais tranchant sur sa peau aux reflets satinés.

Et puis comme si elle avait remarqué ma présence, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Deux iris d'un bleu saphir magnifique, que la lueur de la lune faisait ressortir dans le noir sombre de la nuit. Dans ses yeux un étonnement apparu et puis tout à coup, ses lèvres se tirèrent dans un sourire ironique. Puis subitement, elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et j'évaluais l'ampleur de ses blessures. En effet, elle était dans un état pitoyable.

Soudainement, la lueur violette se dégageant des moins de la petite blonde se fit plus rare pour finalement s'éteindre complètement. Je la retins alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis se secoua, elle se dirigea vers Yume Soshiro, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'approcher avec son effroyable blessure à la cuisse.

A ce moment là, des renforts arrivèrent accompagnés de la 4ème division. Unohana en personne s'était déplacée. Elle s'était directement tournée vers la femme brune. Elle l'avait ausculté puis avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Je refusai que l'on m'ausculte, je me levai et pris la mystérieuse femme à la lame noire et cherchai son arme des yeux.

_**Là-bas, près du trou dans le mur de droite**_.

_Merci._

Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et la ramassai. Je la remis dans le fourreau accroché à la ceinture de sa propriétaire lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention.

La jeune femme portait un haut étrange qui lui protégeait seulement la poitrine, ainsi tout son ventre était à découvert, et juste sous ses seins, à l'emplacement de son coeur se trouvait un symbole. Un symbole étrange représentant un cercle au milieu duquel trônait un croissant de lune entouré de signes que je ne comprenais pas. Un symbole gravé dans sa peau.

_**Normal**_

- Maître. Elle l'a fait, comme vous l'aviez prévu. A présent ils vont l'emmener à la Soul Society.

- Bien. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui Maître.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^. Bon je sais, ce n'est ni joyeux, ni drôle, mais rassurez-vous ! Ca va venir. Donc voilà, si vous aimez bien et que vous voulez la suite ben vous savez quoi faire... Revieeeeeeews !<p>

Délicieusement votre,

La Croustillante.


End file.
